<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] - The Phenomenal Pixie, #1 (TheLastGoodGoldfish) by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434549">[podfic] - The Phenomenal Pixie, #1 (TheLastGoodGoldfish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads'>gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hearst College, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, brief allusions to dark canonical events, spoilers for the whole show, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TheLastGoodGoldfish's summary: </p><p>Veronica is a masked avenger who stalks the streets of Neptune. Logan is the intrepid reporter who's on the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] - The Phenomenal Pixie, #1 (TheLastGoodGoldfish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563197">The Phenomenal Pixie, #1</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish">TheLastGoodGoldfish</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are back again with another fun and fresh podfic! Today we jump into Veronica Mars--namely, into one of my top vmars fics (nay, top fics of any sort!) of all time. </p><p>This fic has everything! Superheroes, snark, journalism major Logan Echolls, crimefighting, romance, snark, Weevil, combat boots. Snark. </p><p>Big thank you to TheLastGoodGoldfish for letting me podfic it!!</p><p>As usual, podfic requests are always welcome! Details and disclaimers about my inability to fill them all are <a href="https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/post/176043341665/gingermaggiereads-podfic-requests-hey-all-im">HERE</a>.</p><p>Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!<br/>Twitter- <a href="https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest">@gingermaggiest</a><br/>Tumblr- <a href="https://romansuzume.tumblr.com">@romansuzume</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QD2_TcH4-iVLDTjoARMZ7stBqYxP7drY/view?usp=sharing">Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>